Serbia (Dusan)
Serbia led by Stefan Dusan is a custom civilization mod by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Mingel, Danrell, and Zwei833. This mod requires Brave New World, and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. It replaces the City-State of Burcharest with Vidin. Overview Serbia The Serbian Empire is a historiographical term for the empire in the Balkan peninsula that emerged from the medieval Serbian Kingdom. It was established in 1346 by King Stefan Dušan, known as "the Mighty", who significantly expanded the state. He also promoted the Serbian Church to an Orthodox patriarchate. His son and successor, Uroš the Weak, lost most of the territory (hence his epithet). The Serbian Empire effectively ended with the death of Stefan V in 1371 and the break-up of the Serbian state. Some successors of Stefan V claimed the title of Emperor in parts of Serbia until 1402. Stefan Dusan Stefan Uroš IV Dušan, known as Stefan Dušan the Mighty, was the King of Serbia from 8 September 1331 and Emperor of the Serbs and Greeks from 16 April 1346 until his death. Dušan conquered a large part of southeast Europe, becoming one of the most powerful monarchs of the era. He enacted the constitution of the Serbian Empire, known as Dušan's Code, perhaps the most important literary work of medieval Serbia. Dušan promoted the Serbian Church from an archbishopric to a Patriarchate, finished the construction of the Visoki Dečani monastery, and founded the Saint Archangels Monastery, among others. Under his rule Serbia reached its territorial, political, economic, and cultural peak. Dušan died in 1355, seen as the end of resistance against the advancing Ottoman Empire and the subsequent fall of the Eastern Orthodox Church in the region. Dawn of Man We are awed by your might, O' great Stefan Dusan, Emperor of the Serbs. Bearing the purple banner of the Caesars, you carved the greatest empire that the Serbs would ever see. A pinnacle of political, religious, and cultural power, the Serbian Empire would envelop much of the Balkans, forcing back the Ottomans, and uniting a fractured region. Though your death would mark its short-lived golden age, Serbia's days beneath your rule would remain a proud testimony to the power and resilience of her nation and her people. Great Tsar, the legacy of the empire that you had forged has not yet been forgotten, and your subjects chant your return. Can you lead the Serbs once more in conquest and victory? Can you return Serbia to the heights of faith and power? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '''"I am Stefan Dusan. Let us not make small talk. It is likely that your princedom will become apart of my empire before too long." '''Introduction: "I am Stefan Dusan, Emperor of the Serbs. You are welcome in these lands for now, but perhaps not for long." Defeat: '"My legacy ends here. Let no emperor be as great." '''Defeat: '"Do not think that this means you will be able to keep my empire together. Without me, it will crumble." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Gold. * 1 Magistrate. |rewards = +1 Happiness from Military Garrisons. * The Capital's Garrison becomes known as the Alemmanic Guard. * +40 XP for the Capital's Garrison.}} Gold. * 2 Magistrate. |rewards = Shrines, Temples, and Monasteries produce Golden Age Points when built, based on your Total Faith output.}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now fervidly removing kebab and getting drunk on your Šljiva! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Art (Civ Icon, Unit Icons, Leader Icon, Leaderscene, Map). * Danrell: Graphics.Civ5 Ancient Unit Pack 13 : Russia * Zwei833: Graphics.Bashtnik and Vitez 1.0 * Mingel: Research (City/Spy List). * Borislav Slavov: Music.Knights of Honor Soundtrack - Where my Heart is Knights of Honor Soundtrack - Vulture's Lair * cury: Art (Defeat Screen Early).Castle Ruins * Styoo: Art (Defeat Screen Late).Belgrade ruins * Typhlomence: UniqueDiplomacyUtils.lua.Lua for Unique Diplomacy Entries * Whoward: Utilities.Border and Area plot iterators Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Eastern Cultures Category:Conquest Civilizations Category:Golden Age Civilizations Category:Serbia